


maybe one day i'll fly home to you

by remuslupin



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Scars, Self-Harm, They're all basically either really funny or really cute or really sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslupin/pseuds/remuslupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of three sentence fics about the dane gang for hyenapie (fenn).</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe one day i'll fly home to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> aka the fic where it shows that i can't write things without lucien in it because i'm TOO SCARED TO (there's some fear-conquering, though.....some....). 
> 
> there's some canonverse, some hogwartsverse, and one or two from the 100verse so YEAH... anyway, this is for fenn!! happy birthday, bruh, there are sixteen fics for your sixteen years of living, and i hope you enjoy all of them!

**i. lucien — cigarette burns [ part one ].  
** his heart is pounding so forcefully in his chest that he can _feel_ it thumping in his ears; and he hisses as the butt of the cigarette collides with his forearm, but grits his teeth tersely and wills himself to hold the end of the tube to his bare skin for a few seconds longer— even a _moment_ makes all the difference. as he withdraws the dog-end from his arm, he brushes away the ashes that have been left scattered across his arm in order to reveal a rather angry-looking circular welt. the area throbs even more painfully now, but lucien draws a sadistic kind of relief from the wound— it, along with the others that he’s created both in this world and the last, serve as physical scars to represent the pain in his chest that just won’t go away.

**ii. lucien & andrew — cigarette burns [ part two ].  
** “…and you, you do this to yourse—“ “yes.” lucien can barely look at the arm in andrew’s grip, can barely look at the harm he’s been periodically inflicting upon himself ever since the first time he had drunk himself into a lonely, depressive haze. he’s beginning to think about leaving; about just getting up and getting _away_ from all this, but is stopped mid-movement by a gentle brush of lips across his bare forearm.

**iii. lucien & kjell — the 100.  
** “ai laik lucien kom skaikru an—“ “ _en_ , not an.” lucien rolls his eyes, and heaves out a deep sigh as he looks away from kjell in favour of staring out across the view that the pair had attained after having spent three hours trekking up a bloody  _mountain_  (or, ’taking the opportunity to explore my territory’, as kjell had so generously called it). “ai laik lucien kom skaikru en ai gaf gouthru klir— oh, what  _now_ —“ but kjell’s grin is as wide as the painted teeth on his face as he shakes his head, and laughs out a, “nothing; it’s perfect."

**iv. lucien & nelson — homework.   
** “no way—“ “—but i don’t know how to do this!” the air is tense in the silence following his admission, and lucien feels like he’s in danger of choking in the oxygen caught in his throat as he swallows heavily. he’s barely been looking down at his hands for twenty seconds before a soft rush of air is released from nelson’s parted lips, and he hears papers being slid across the table as his companion murmurs a quiet, “just this once.”

**v. lucien & kjell — make-out sessions.   
** it’s not often that lucien makes such a blatant act of defiance against a teacher— usually his protests are carried out in a way that guarantees his “innocence” remaining intact— but after seeing the latest victim of dolores umbridge’s unique punishments, his desire to anonymously carry out all of his mischievous deeds dissolves. it’s not exactly the cleverest reasoning, but it’s his explanation for why he allows himself to get caught snogging kjell in the defence against the dark arts classroom; why he lets himself get caught by said teacher of that particular subject, no less— he needs to make a _statement_. the next morning, the pair share a small smile from their respective house tables that makes it clear that they have both seen the newest educational decree— members of the same gender are not allowed within three inches of each other now, either (most students are looking rather put out by the distance between them all on the wooden benches in the great hall, but kjell and lucien are simply proud of the fact that they’d obviously played their part in riling up the newest addition to the amalgamation of hogwarts professors).

**vi. lucien, andrew, harry, nelson & kjell — mario kart.  
** “which _coprophiliac_ picked rainbow road?” lucien’s coming last; so unsurprisingly, he’s taken to yelling at the television (as well as harry, nelson, and kjell in the short breaks he receives whenever his player tumbles off the circuit and into space) in an attempt to alleviate some of his stress. he’s curled up on the couch next to andrew, who he has chosen to team up with and alternate taking control of the remote during this particular game, and only offers a rather defeated grumble in response as his friend pries the controller from his grip and quickly drives their avatar to first place with a quiet “you’re _welcome_ , lu.”

**vii. lucien, harry & andrew — movie night.  
** it would be a good opportunity to _bond_ , lucien had said; the only reason andrew hadn’t outright declined being because lucien was— well, because he was _lucien_ , and everyone knows what happens when you deny lucien of something he wants. so, harry’s king-sized mattress had been lifted out to the entertainment room, multiple pillows had been scattered atop the sheets, and lucien had made himself quite comfortable in the middle of their makeshift bed so that the two remaining doppelgängers would have no choice but to sit on either side of him. the resulting silence (aside from the movie playing on the sizeable television) had remained rather palpable for almost twenty minutes, until harry and andrew reached for the popcorn bowl resting in lucien’s lap at the same time, shared a glance and a small smile, and sent a sizeable split down the glass window of tension that had previously separated the pair.

**ix. dane gang — sleepover.  
** lucien’s not exactly sure who suggested it; but somehow, almost everyone had armed themselves with pillows & blankets and congregated in the living room for the household’s first unofficial sleepover. he wouldn’t have even thought twice about giving that potential tear-fest a miss under normal circumstances— but seeing as someone had taken the opportunity to use his mattress for the “slumber party” (or whatever it is that everyone was planning on calling it), he didn’t exactly have any other choice but to lift his pillow from the ground and begrudgingly make his way to the living room. some of his friends are already asleep— lewis is curled up securely in  kjell’s arms, jimmy and nelson’s noses are inches apart as one of them snores lightly, timbo is _definitely_ in a state between consciousness and slumber — but andrew’s eyes flutter open as lucien draws closer, and he greets his friend with a smile before silently patting the space on the mattress beside him (and something inside of lucien warms when he realises that he’ll always have a place beside his friends).

**x. lucien, kjell & timbo — grocery shopping.  
** “i don’t understand why i had to come—“ “ _you_ had to come because _timbo_ wanted to come, and you’re the only one who he’ll let hold his… _harness_.” it’s probable that there isn’t any doubt amongst the shoppers around them that the near-identical boys are part of a bdsm club or something similar, what with one of them holding the other on a _leash_ , but lucien doesn’t have the shame nor the time to find himself feeling embarrassed by this. looking across at where timbo should be standing, he instead finds himself face to face with a panther— a panther that is no longer connected to the leash he’s tugging uselessly on as it scampers away from his ringing yell of “ _bad_ kitty!”

**xi. lucien & kjell — exercise.   
** “can’t you just go easy on me?” “i _am_ going easy on you,” kjell deadpans, easily dribbling the ball out of lucien’s reach as his friend attempts to swat it out of his grasp. as lucien steps closer to him, their gazes meet briefly before the doppelgänger leans up and pushes his lips to the corner of kjell’s mouth (too late, he’s realised that it had been a ploy to steal the ball from his hands— but he finds that he doesn’t mind too much; he simply _can’t_ bring himself to when lucien’s contagious laughter rings throughout the court).

**xii. lucien & harry — mornings.  
** “what are you doing in my bed—“ “—you fell asleep last night and i just kept reading until i—“ “—you could have finished reading in your _own_ bed—“ “—it was two in the fucking morning, i didn’t want to move!” lucien rolls his eyes at harry’s hasty excuses, before turning his gaze downwards and yanking the blankets further onto _his_ side of the bed. “next time, _don’t_ hog my sheets.”

**xiii. lewis — blood.  
** he can never exactly _help_ it— can never stop himself from traveling to the wrong side of the city and seeking out conflict, from purposely glancing at someone the wrong way, from bumping into someone just a little _too_ hard. not when he’s craving the harsh kiss of a fist against his cheek and the taste of metal and pure  _satisfaction_  that comes from blood welling inside his mouth, at least. a knee colliding with his abdomen brings him back to the present time as it forces him to the ground,  and amidst counting the kicks delivered to his middle— one, two, _three_ — he decides that there isn't anything he'll experience that will be quite like this. 

**xiv. nelson — songwriting.  
** more often than not, he writes about rachel. he wants— he _needs_ to write it all down, to record it through the use of his music; because he’s afraid that if he doesn’t, he’ll forget the little things, like the way the sun bounced off her hair and turned it into a charming shade of hazelnut each morning, and the perfume she wore (gifted to her by her mother, and only ever applied in light amounts), and how she hardly ever smiled— but when she did, you just knew that she really _meant_ it. he needs to write it down; because if he doesn’t, he’ll have enough time to just sit back and realise how much he truly misses her.

**xv. lucien — stray animals.  
** it's a bad idea and he knows it — lucien barely knows how to take care of himself, let alone another living being; so how is he supposed to take care of a cat? it's not too late, he decides; he could always just put the runt back in the box lewis had found it in and leave it outside of a pet store, or _something_.   his mind is only changed as he walks past the living room, where most of the doppelgängers have gathered to watch a movie; as he glances through the doorway, he figures that the osborn penthouse is already composed of strays — people (and animals) who had all been just as lost and confused as the cat in his arms probably is right now —  so really, it would just be cruel to start leaving those who are lost out on the street.

**xvi. lucien & nelson — the 100. **  
"are you _sure_ this is a good idea —" " _yes_ , i'm sure." lucien huffs, inching closer and closer to the stray deer that has busied itself with grazing at the grasp beneath it's hooves until a stick _snaps_ beneath his feet, causing the stag — the _two_ - _headed_  stag— to rear it's body back before galloping away. lucien lets out a muffled scream from behind the fingers that had immediately flown up to cover his mouth, and a hearty laugh simultaneously escapes nelson before he quietly states, "deer: one, lucien: zero."


End file.
